At the combined meeting of the International Medical Society of Paraplegia and the Veterans Administration Spinal Cord Injury Conference held in Phoenix, Arizona, October 29-31, 1973, a meeting of some of the directors of Spinal Cord Injury Centers was held with Drs. L. Greenbaum and M. Goldstein of NIH being present. It was generally agreed that the progress of research in this field was such that it would be extremely valuable to convene those workers actively engaged in research on acute spinal injury at an annual workshop. This application is for funds to hold this first workshop on March 9-10 in Charleston, South Carolina.